(1) Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a method for writing a data organization or corresponding data assigned to a data organization, into identification media, according to the preamble of claim 1, as well as an identification medium with a data organization.
(2) Description of the Art
Standard identification media of different types, e.g. contactless identification media, chip cards or value cards etc. are known from various manufacturers, which are applied in a multitude of applications in access control applications and security applications, for example for the access to services and goods, access to protected areas and buildings, the access to data processing installations, time management, etc. Such identification media correspond to various industry standards and have various memory organizations. A standard identification medium is known e.g. from WO 01/01258 which specifies a method for access to a memory of identification media, wherein at least one access key and one access right must be defined for each application. These data memories have different memory sizes and several access keys in a key area, as well as access rights for part areas. Applications must be written according to this memory structure.
On the other hand, a system with special proprietary, contact-free identification media is known from WO 97/34265, whose structure corresponds to a hierarchical authorization system, so that several applications from different users may be written in their data memory, and wherein the hierarchical authorization system ensures that independent applications may be autonomously defined and executed by independent users, and wherein different independent applications may not mutually influence one another.
With these known systems, the identification medium (and its data organization or file system) must correspond to the special data organization of the applications or of the authorization system. For this however, one requires special proprietary identification media which are often significantly more expensive in comparison to standard identification media.